Crimburn Series (New Trial)
by Bolt Greywing
Summary: Just wanting to test out this story and will put up the real one if people like it.


**Crimburn the Young Dragon**

Crimburn a young five year old dragon was never really sure of his ability, whether combat or magic. He never really had too much confidence in himself, he felt like he was an outcast, even his twin sister Lymeria seemed so different from him. He asked his mother and father about it but they couldn't really explain it to him, yet his mother who was always kind to him told him he was special and that he would find out one day on his own. Even though it was not what he expected as an answer, Crimburn felt in his heart some hope flood in. With a cheerful smile he thanked his mother for the advice embracing her with a nice warm hug before heading out to his quiet spot to play.

Crimburn could best be described as a silver dragon due to the color of his scales. He had green eyes that during the moonlight if they were hit correctly would glow like a small beacon of light. Running along his back was a triangular set of spikes that ran almost all the way down to his tail. Projecting off to his side were a couple of wing like ears, one on each side of his head so he could hear the world. On top of his head rested two small vertical shaped spiral horns which barely peaked out and were purple in color. His wings were kind of small and not flight ready, indigo in color membrane with skyblue wing muscles. He had a small sky-blue crown like spike on his head which gave him a regal like appearance. His sky-blue claws were kind of dull owing to his little walks around his family's home. He also had several v-shaped scales on his chest which had the same color as his spike crown. His tail had no blade covering since his parents believed he would hurt himself with it, plus there hadn't been a war for a long time.

Twyler dragon is the species of dragon that Crimburn belong to along with his sister. Twyler dragons are quite rare only one is born every thirty years. Even rarer is one that has a twin so in Crimburn's case this was extremely unlikely. Twyler dragons are quite special owing to their ability to change into any animal and potentially gaining their abilities and skills. Any second element that these dragons have if any is completely random. Most Twyler dragons rarely have breath attack of their own and are considered weak by other dragons. Twyler dragons tend to be quite peaceful and don't normally engage in battle.

Crimburn is not that much of an explorer but sometimes likes to find new places. He is a pretty honest dragon and is willing to make new friends. Crimburn is a bit naive trusting others judgment more then his own instinct. He tends to be cautious and will voice his opinion if he thinks something is not safe. Crimburn is really a scaredy scalie when it comes to heights, especially when he can't see the bottom which his sister teases him about.

Crimburn's quiet spot consists of a few trees with yellow flowers in the top most branches. The path in the clearing was filled with lots of mudholes from a recent tropical shower that happened only a few days back. The tall grass was equally soggy along with a few bent over violet flowers. Letting out a sigh Crimburn knew that his sister would really enjoy this. He knew from past from past experience that Lymeria loved to roll around in mud and get him equally dirty. It was one of the few places where he felt like he could be himself, he would sometimes imagine himself to be more brave then he actually was.

Sometimes Crimburn would spot the different animals that would come by and try to talk to them. Most of the animals would just ignore him and go about their business, while others were just scared of him. He didn't understand why but just thought that they are just shy. Seeing that no one was really paying attention to him, Crimburn decided to play with a few of the sticks that were on the ground. He wished that he had some friends to play with, but sadly no one was interested as it was like most days. He felt lonely even though his sister was there for him, he needed a friend to feel whole again. It had been a while since his only friend had died, a young deer who was always there for him. She had given her life to protect Crimburn and sister during an unexpected ambush by a group of cheetahs, if it had not been for her, the two children would have died.

Crimburn's parents built a small grave for what was left of her. It was near a small lake with many nearby oak trees, it was her favorite place and Crimburn's too. Sometimes he would visit to tell her how he was doing and how he missed her. Whenever he went there he felt very humbled and it was a sacred place. All the animals would respect this place and turned up to support the poor dragon. The doe's parents were equally sad for they lost their only child, sometimes they came to pay Crimburn a visit and usually brought an assortment of berries to eat. Seeing that he was done playing with the sticks, Crimburn put them into a small hole to play with them later.

Crimburn decided to head over to see his lost friend, and upon reaching the grave he broke down sobbing. His friend the doe died last year and it hurt him terribly, yet slowly he was getting over it. The ghost of that young doe would sometimes appear to him when he felt very sad or alone. She would speak to him to tell him not to cry, that she was pleased to have met him, even going so far as to go inside of him. The bond between the two was so strong that even as a ghost, she still could cause him to smile. Yet today was not a day she decided to show up, yet he felt her presence was somewhere near. _Perhaps she might be back in a few days._ Young Crimburn thought as he mulled it over. Spotting a nearby flower he decided to pick it and place it on the grave, it was a nice red flower like the sunlight at night.

Crimburn decided that he would go see the deer family in a week, after all they hadn't seen him in a while and though he didn't like the berries that much, his sister enjoyed them. Of course he would have to talk to his parents first, but still they might like the idea. _Perhaps there they might help me get over my fear of heights._ Crimburn thought knowing how wise the were. _Yet something puzzled him, what was that strange shape that the doe drew?_ Clearly it was a shape of some kind but he couldn't figure it out what it was, maybe to help him, however it was not finished. The tree that Crimburn remembered had three lines on it, two at angles and one straight. It was a large oak tree that the doe carved in with her hooves, perhaps a last gift to him that would never see the light.

The small lines were etched into his mind as if it was a large puzzle, he knew that his sister would be able to solve it but wanted to help if she needed it. Walking along the path back to his home, he hoped that his sister wouldn't surprise him. Whenever the ground was moist she would wait in the mud to surprise him and he really hoped that today was not one of them. He just had his scales nicely polished and didn't want them to be covered with mud. While Crimburn did enjoy playing with her, his sister tended to play a little bit too rough sometimes. Crimburn looked around seeing one mudhole after the other, but didn't even see his sister. He let out a sigh of relief knowing that she was not there. Crimburn continued to travel along the path, but the mudholes were a little deeper than before so he avoided them by moving around them.

Yet somewhere in the shadows of the trees someone was watching him. The shadowy figure smiled before jumping on the unsuspecting dragon and pushed him into the mud.


End file.
